beet_the_vandel_busterfandomcom-20200214-history
Beltorze
Beltorze, also known as the King of Tragedy, is a seven-star Vandel and one of the main antagonists of the series. He currently is living as a recluse in his palace, gathering more power. He is set to be the fourth seven-star to try to kill Beet. Background Not much Beltorze's past is known other than the fact that when the seven-stars were planning to have a contest to see who could kill the Zenon Warriors first, Beltorze, a five-star vandel, interfered and decided to attack the Zenon Warriors first. History Becoming A Buster Arc Beltorze approaches the town of Anckles, scaring off all the Biting Clams near him. He easily breaks down the gate, and he and his monsters attack the Zenon Warriors. The Zenon Warriors easily deal with his monsters, and pull out their Saiga to kill Beltorze. Beltorze makes it clear that he only wants the Zenon Warriors, not the town, and the Zenon Warriors start attacking him. Beltorze holds them off, but at one point Zenon performs the Zenon Winzard on Beltorze. Beltorze counters it with all the Dark power, he has, shielding the blow at the cost of his right wrist nearly getting severed. Beltorze appears to be losing the battle, but he notices Beet cheering on the Zenon Warriors. Beltorze mortally wounds Beet to break the formation of the Zenon Warriors, and as the Zenon Warriors rush to Beet, Beltorze uses Phantom Explosion, wounding all the Zenon Warriors. As the Zenon Warriors give up their Saiga to Beet, the battle resumes outside of the city. The Legendary Battle Beltorze continues to fight the Zenon Warriors, who are now without any weapons. Beltorze slices up Cruss' arm with Dark Power, but seems to be running out of it. However, Laio notices that Beltorze only has four stars on his arm when he should have five, and Beltorze reveals his technique, Swallowing the Star. The technique replenishes his Dark Power, and he prepares to kill an apparently defenseless Zenon. The Zenon Warriors shield Zenon from Beltorze, but Zenon pushes them away, using a secret technique that lets him turn into light. Beltorze is wounded by Zenon's punches, but then he catches on to what Zenon is doing, and does the same thing by shrouding himself in Dark Power. Beltorze and Zenon perform a mutual strike, and suddenly he and all the Zenon Warriors were teleported away through a gap in space, ending the battle Return of Beltorze Arc Beltorze, now a Seven-Star, barely appears in person in this arc, but rather sends out a Phantom. Beltorze's phantom goes to a castle belonging to Canbal, and makes Canbal a bet that if his minion Hazan can defeat five of Canbal's minions, then he'll take control of the castle. When Hazan wins, Beltorze's phantom finds Canbal's presence in his new castle undesirable, and he kills Canbal with Dark Attack: Hell Fire. He tells Hazan to teach the monsters in the castle his manner of discipline, and then leaves, meeting Shagie, who congratulates him on getting seven stars and suggesting that he go to the Dark House of Sorcery sometime. Later, at the town of Ledeux, Beltorze's phantom prevents Grunide from killing Beet in the hopes that Grunide will get mad and fight him, but Grunide decides to leave. Beltorze is confronted by Beet, and he decides to kill him, not knowing who he is. Beet dodges most of his first blows, but Beltorze's phantom uses Dark Attack: Hellfire again, forcing Beet to pull out the Crown Shield. Beltorze is surprised that Beet has a shield Saiga, and is even more surprised when Beet pulls out the Burning Lance, another Saiga. Beet attacks him with the Burning Lance and then brings out the Excellion Blade to finish "Beltorze" off. Beltorze then recognizes Beet, as Beet performs the Zenon Winzard on his phantom. However, Beltorze's phantom is barely injured by Beet's weak blow, and Beltorze easily subdues Beet. Beltorze prepares to kll Beet, but Beet is rescued by Slade. However, Beltorze finds Beet's location when Beet's Saiga come back to him, but his phantom's path is blocked by Slade. Slade cuts him multiple times with a mysterious weapon, but Beltorze lets his phantom get cut because he wanted to find out what kind of weapon Slade had. With Slade's Saiga, Silent Grave, now visible, Beltorze prepares to kill Slade, but Slade uses Wind Tengeki: Cyclone, cutting Beltorze's phantom multiple times. However, when Slade gets ready for a final blow, Beltorze guesses where he is aiming and blocks Slade, shattering Silent Grave. With Slade defeated, Beltorze's phantom searches for Beet, hurling a fireball at Slade for good measure. When Beltorze's phantom gets to the Appraiser's house, he is confronted by a recuperated Beet. Beet pulls out the Crown Shield, to Beltorze's amusement, but his amusement turns into shock when Beet turns the Crown Shield into an iron ball and starts beating up his phantom. All of Beltorze's attacks are blocked, until he sends and electric current through the ground, injuring Beet. Beltorze asks Beet if he wants to die by his fist or by his first class dark attack, and Beet replies that beltorze needs to use his First Class Dark Attack. Angered, Beltorze unleashes Phantom Explosion, while Beet brings out the Cyclone Gunner. Using the Gunner, Beet blasts the Crown Shield back to him, and redirects the Phantom Explosion back at Beltorze's phantom, killing it. It is revealed that the real Beltorze is sitting in his palace in an unknown location. Beltorze remarks that he's glad there's someone out there who can defeat his phantom, and hopes that Beet will still be alive by the time he is able to leave his palace. New Continent Arc Noah visits Beltorze, shocked by how much his power has grown. Noah is about to leave, until Beltorze shows him the confidential letter Shagie sent to all the seven-stars. Garonewt Arc Noah picks a card during the Seven-Star meeting in Beltorze's place, and Beltorze is set to go fourth in the contest to see who can kill Beet first. He is seen later in the arc, looking at his card and smiling. Appearance Personality Beltorze is famous among humans and Vandels for his extreme brutality, leading Grunide to comment that a lot of Vandels were copying Beltorze. Beltorze often liked to provoke other Vandels into fighting him, like when he took Beet from Grunide in the hopes that Grunide would get mad and fight him. He is extremely willing to kill anyone who annoys him, such as when he mortally injured Beet during his fight with the Zenon Warriors just because Beet was cheering them on, and when he killed Canbal just because he felt like it. However, he does not commit acts of wanton destruction, as when he broke into the town of Anckles he expressed no desire in destroying the city, rather his target was the Zenon Warriors. Most of the time, Beltorze has a prideful composure, putting himself above everyone around him. Beltorze especially enjoys seeing the expressions on people after he unleashes a powerful new move. However, when he or his abilities are questioned, Beltorze can get angry and attack his target with all his power, no matter how weak his target is. This led to his phantom geeting killed by Beet after Beet provoked Beltorze into using Phantom Explosion, which Beet was waiting for. Beltorze also takes an interest in strong busters, hoping to best them, and while he is not as patient as Baron in waiting for them to mature, he exhibited patience when he discovered Beet, hoping that Beet would remain alive until he was able to leave his palace. Beltorze is also known to be reckless, as he has said that he views the unknown as something to be conquered, putting him at odds with his friend Noah. Relationships Abilities and Powers As a seven-star Vandel, Beltorze is one of the most powerful characters in the entire series. Besides single-handedly destroying the gate of Anckles, the greatest testament to his power is that, as a five-star, he was able to fight the entire Zenon Warriors with their Saiga and come out alive. This is made greater when it is revealed that the Zenon Warriors were the price of a seven-star vandel's eighth star. During the battle, Beltorze exhibited abilities beyond his five-star status, mastering the technique Swallowing the Star and completely covering himself in Dark Power, putting him at equal status with Zenon's ultimate move, ultimately severely injuring the Zenon Warriors in the battle. After the battle with the Zenon Warriors, Beltorze was rendered unable to move around, and was confined to his palace, where he is healing himself. Despite his lack of mobility, Beltorze carried out his actions through a phantom. Beltorze's phantom was able to kill a five-star vandel and earn Beltorze two more stars. Beltorze's phantom could also defeat Slade (Level 32) and Beet (Level 28) with only minor injuries, despite both Busters having Saiga. The strength of his phantom is a dire sign of Beltorze's true strength, as Phantoms are much weaker than the Vandels they are impersonating. Later in the series, Noah, another seven-star, is shocked by how much power Beltorze has accumulated, asking him if he meant to fight God. Beltorze is also very intelligent, and knows enough about the human mind to predict what is going to happen. For example, when Slade attacked him faster than he could see, Beltorze guessed that Slade would try to pierce his vital point, and managed to counter Slade's finishing blow, defeating Slade. Category:Vandels Category:Seven-Stars Category:Antagonists